Rosario to Vampire: Vampire to Valkyrie
by KnightAngel765
Summary: What if Tsukune wasn't human or Youkai? What if he was something beyond both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario to Vampire: Vampire to Valkyrie

Tsukune Aono, age 15, brown hair and eyes, an unremarkable face. Average looks, height and build…at least on the outside. Dressed in a green school jacket and tan trousers the only thing that would draw any attention to his appearance was two simple silver rings he wore one on each hand. If one looked closely you would find a shield faintly etched into the one on his left hand and a blade on the right. For the time being however he was the only one on the bus headed to his new high school. As he stared out the window his thoughts drifted to how he had found himself in this situation.

After failing all of his entrance exams his parents had been worried he wouldn't be able to get into a good school and would become an utter failure in life. At least that was until his father had found a flyer dropped by a mysterious monk for a school called Youkai Academy.

Despite being a prestigious private school-which neither of his parents had ever heard of-the flyer had stated that students could get in with only an application review. Needless to say his parents were thrilled. Their son would no longer be destined to be a failure. As he watched them dance and celebrate he smiled at their happiness. Little did they know this had all been a consequence of his decision. A decision made ten years ago.

Flashback

_He had been watching the girl again. As he found himself doing more and more ever since he had first seen her from his place in Heaven. He sat in an ancient oak tree and just watched the girl as she played in a field down on Earth. Though only five years old to his eyes she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. For someone that lived with angels and Goddesses this wasn't just flattery. _

_Moka Akashiya-as he had come to find out through his watching-had silver hair with pink streaks and bright emerald eyes above a face more beautiful than even his Goddess of a mother. How he loved those eyes! He could easily spend all day staring at their beautiful emerald color. They reminded him of a lioness he had seen once while looking down at earth. Soft and gentle when she was playing with her cubs, but fierce and hard as stone when her cubs were threatened. The girl was playing with her sister, chasing her through the field full of sunflowers._

"_Son" called a deep calm voice. Tsukune turned at the sound of his father's voice. "Watching over her again?" the God asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Tsukune blushed in response and stammered out a reply. "O-Of course Dad. S-She is…special. She should always have someone to protect her. "Tsukune looked up at his father's warm blue eyes and waited for his reply. Laughing softly his father replied as he sat next to his favorite son. "For as much as you take after your mother I think you take just as much from me. Did you know I used to do the same thing for your mother when she was a human living down on Earth?" _

"_Really?" Tsukune exclaimed in shock. I thought mom had always been a Goddess" His father smiled. "No Tsukune your mother was a human that was deemed worthy to become a Goddess. She sacrificed herself to save another." "Is that how the two of you met Dad?" Tsukune asked with curiosity. He had never heard how his parents had met or how his mother had become a Goddess._

"_Not quite son" the God replied. "I was watching the Earth one day and just happened to come across her when she was but a young girl. Matter of fact I was the same age as you are now. I was entranced with her from the moment I laid eyes on her. Some would have called her average or plain but to I had never seen anyone more beautiful. As I watched her over the years she captured my heart with her compassion and kindness for all creatures on Earth. Not just humans but the animals and even Youkai. In fact the act of giving her life to protect a Youkai was what earned her the choice to become a Goddess." _

_At this Tsukune interrupted. "But Dad I thought Youkai and humans hated each other?" "They do son. Most of them did at any rate. Remember this was an age ago. The two races today are on much better terms with each other for the most part. There are still some Youkai that think humans are beneath them. Youkai are much stronger than humans and some think that this gives them the right to do whatever they wish to them."_

"_But that's not right Dad. Those that are strong are supposed to protect the weak not abuse them. Just because you can do harm doesn't mean you're supposed to. Violence should only be used when it is the only thing that can be understood." The God smiled at his son. He must be doing something right as a parent to elicit such a response from his son. "Why did she sacrifice herself for a creature she was supposed to hate?" "The Youkai was fighting to protect someone he loved Tsukune. Your mom decided that her life was worth the sacrifice to enable the Youkai to protect his mate. You see the Youkai was a vampire named Isshin Shuzen. A greater demon named Alucard had come to destroy him by taking his heart. Alucard meant to kill his wife, Lady Akashiya and then kill Shuzen. Alucard sought revenge for some perceived slight Shuzen had supposedly given him."_

"_When Alucard arrived Shuzen sent Lady Akashiya away so that she might escape and he challenged Alucard to single combat to buy her time to escape, but instead of escaping she ran to the nearest village and pleaded for help. Your mother despite being only 17 was the most skilled healer in the village and ignoring the cries of the other villagers she went to give Shuzen what aid she could."_

"_Did mom know that Shuzen was a vampire Youkai?" Tsukune asked. "Yes she did" His father replied. "She could never leave someone in need no matter their race. For her all creatures deserved compassion and love and she would do everything she could to aid them. So she and Lady Akashiya returned to the Shuzen castle and there they found Shuzen gravely wounded beyond any human or Youkai ability to heal. Only one thing could save Shuzen now: fresh blood from a willing human. But to do so he would have to drain the human of every last drop of blood. Your mother offered Shuzen her throat and told him to take as much as he needed to protect his love."_

_Tsukune was in awe of his mother's selfless actions. He never would have expected a human to be so willing to give their life for another. "Why did she do it dad? Why did she give her life for his?" His father looked at him and replied. "Because she deemed Shuzen's willingness to do whatever it took to protect his mate as worthy of giving her life for" _

"_And because my soul demanded it and my heart would accept nothing less." At the sound of the Goddess's voice both men turned to see Tsukune's mother walking towards them. She was beautiful even for a Goddess. Silver blonde hair framed her heart shaped face as her sapphire blue eyes looked upon her husband and son with an amused look on her face as she turned to look her husband in the eye._

"_Dear didn't you promise me you'd help me with getting the other three little ones down for their nap?" The God laughed nervously "Y-Yes I believe I did dear. I just got a little carried away talking with Tsukune here. I was telling him how we met." "So I heard" the Goddess replied as she sat next to her husband giving him a light smack on the back of the head as she did so. Tsukune smiled watching his mom put his dad in his place. Not above her, not beneath her but beside her. "Well you looked like you had it under control dear" "Oh I did. But that doesn't mean I should have had to do it alone." She looked at him with a trace of irritation in her eyes, making sure he got the message._

"_Sorry dear one. I won't leave you alone like that again." Tsukune's father was rewarded with his reply with a smile and his wife taking his hand in hers. He smiled softly at her as Tsukune looked on. He loved seeing his parents like this. Gods or not you could see the love they shared when they looked at each other and while he normally wouldn't mind he had something more pressing on his mind today. "Dad! Get on with the story." He exclaimed impatiently._

_Chuckling softly at the interruption of their private moment his father turned to him. "Son one day you're going to find someone and you're going to learn to cherish moments like these…and that's when I'll pay you back for always interrupting." His father joked. "Get on with the story love. You're driving the poor boy crazy with suspense." Said his wife as she smacked him on the shoulder. "Alright dear one. Now where was I….Oh yes Shuzen had just given your mother her blood and he was fighting Alucard again." His father paused for a moment before speaking again in a voice so quiet that Tsukune had to strain his ears to hear his voice._

"_That was when I found your mother. I had turned away for just a moment and she had come to harm. She had been hurt while I had been here in Heaven just watching. In Heaven I could do nothing but watch as my love died. So I broke the laws of Heaven and went to Earth to save her. I arrived just as she was breathing her last. With her dying breath she explained to me what had happened, how Alucard had come for Shuzen, how Shuzen had fought to protect his love, and how she had given her life so Shuzen would be able to keep fighting. After that she was still and I believed her dead. I flew into a rage at the sight of my beloved lying cold and lifeless and attacked Alucard with all the strength of my heart and soul. Even then I was only just able to seal him away." _

"_Seal him? Why didn't you destroy him dad?" Tsukune asked with a child's curiosity. "I wasn't strong enough then son. I was only an Archangel at the time and while I had the power to seal demons I could not destroy them. Alucard himself was a powerful demon from the deepest circle of Hell, Second only to Lucifer himself in power and cruelty. Remember that our strength comes from the purity of our hearts and souls. Alucard's power came from Hell and Lucifer himself. If he had been any stronger I wouldn't have been able to seal him."_

_Tsukune thought for a moment his eyes closed deep in thought before he spoke. "Dad, I'm going to keep my heart and soul pure then. So I can always protect the ones I love." The God and Goddess smiled at their son. "Good Tsukune. I'm glad for your good decision. Even Gods can go bad. After Sealing Alucard back into the deepest circle of Hell Shuzen and I returned to our mates. We were both shocked to find your mother still alive."_

"_Is that when you took her to Grandfather and begged him to make her a Goddess?" Tsukune asked. "Yep and she and I have been together ever since. However since I had broken the laws of Heaven I was banished to Earth for 500 years. During that time Shuzen, the Lady Akashiya and I became very close friends. Close enough in fact that he and his wife are the only ones on Earth to know my true name."_

"_During this time Youkai and humans came to an understanding with one another and they both vowed to live in peace. It has been so for the last five hundred years since your mother and I returned to Heaven. "Tsukune" his mother asked with a slight smirk on her face. "Is there anyone in particular you love?" Tsukune only blushed and returned his gaze to Earth. What he saw struck fear into his heart. _

_Moka was being attacked! By an Ork Youkai it looked like. As he watched Moka bravely placed herself in front of her sister seeking to shield her. As the Ork approached Tsukune felt his worry increase. "Dad, Mom Moka is in trouble! She's being attacked by another Youkai. We have to do something." Tsukune exclaimed. His heart was wrapped in fear for what might happen to Moka if the Ork decided to attack. He couldn't let that happen. "Son what do you wish to do?" his father asked._

"_Whatever it takes to help her. I'll do anything. S-She is the one…my heart belongs to." His father smiled as Tsukune made this proclamation. "Go then and save her son but remember the consequences of your actions. You will be banished to Earth for five years and remember you haven't been trained to fight yet so you won't be able to do much to help her. Are you sure you want to do this son?"_

_Tsukune paused for a moment and thought. 'It was true what could he do against an adult Youkai? Angel he may be but he was still a child by any standard. He would be able to do little more then give her time to escape and even then it would only be a few moments but regardless of all of that...the one he loved was in danger.' Nothing would stop him from protecting her._

_When Tsukune replied his voice was even and calm. "I'm sure Dad. I know I might not be able to do much but I at least have to try. I can't just let her die." His father and mother looked at him with concern and understanding in their eyes. Finally his mother spoke "Tsukune go then and do what you must. Take this with you." She pulled a silver ring with a shield brightly emblazoned on it and put it on his left middle finger. "This is the Heart Shield. It will protect you from harm when you are on Earth." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Remember we will always be watching over you Tsukune. " She turned to her husband. "Dear one." She said softly. _

_Tsukune watched as his father turned to him and looked at his favorite son. "Tsukune I am proud of the decision you have made. Take this with you and use it to protect the one you love" he said as he gave Tsukune another ring. Unlike the other this one had a blade emblazoned on it that shone with a holy light. "This is the vessel for the Holy Blade Ragnell, the blade I was presented with when I was made an Archangel. Bear it well and never use it in anger or for gain. Tsukune while on Earth you will live as a human and while on your hand Ragnell will act as a limiter for your strength and abilities. It will limit your strength to that of a sealed vampire's until you take it off. Your Holy powers will then be unleashed and your strength will increase. Don't ever take it off unless it is necessary to protect another do you understand?" _

"_Yes father" Tsukune replied. He looked to his father and mother and smiled at them. "Just make sure Moka and I meet ok?" he asked with a slight blush. His mother laughed as she answered "Don't worry Tsukune we will and we'll make sure you are given a loving human family. Now go and save your heart."_

**A/N Wow...this is actually turning into a lot longer chapter than I thought it would. Yes I know the flashback isn't over yet but I felt this was a good place to end it for now. Nearly three thousand words and seven pages of type. Let me know what you think. This is my first attempt at fan fiction from a plot bunny that's been bouncing around in my head for the last couple months and I've quite literally been losing sleep letting my mind go with the story. Updates are going to be sporadic because I usually get hit with a whole bunch of ideas all at once and it usually takes me a while to sort it all out and make it into something understandable by the rest of the world. I might be open to taking on a beta as well it just depends on what I want to do with this story. This being my first and all I kind of just want to let my creativity take over and not worry too my much about characterization and things like that. Again let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Part 2

**Alright before we get started I would like to thank the two people that have left me reviews and the few people that saw fit to add my story to their subscription list. I really appreciate it. As for the two who were kind enough to review:**

**Shadowman 747-Thanks for the advice but I'm not going to scrap this story or change the title. It is what it is for a reason. Please note that what I posted previously was only about half of the first chapter. Yes I know my story probably isn't that great-that's why it's posted here. So I can improve as a writer. If I kept this story to myself I would never be able to improve. Tsukune is going to be OoC and as far as the Valkyrie thing goes I can't really go into that at the moment without spoiling the plot. If you decide to review again please give me some advice on how to make my story better not just blatant criticism. Thanks for the review and feel free to keep reading or not. If you do decide to keep reading please keep reviewing. I clearly need all the help and advice I can get.**

**Hellkaizer-Thanks for your review and please keep reading if this story catches your interest. **

**Reviews are always welcome. They all show support for a story regardless of if it's a simple "I like it so far" or a full on critique. After all isn't criticism just a really blunt way to give someone advice and support?**

**Now on with the story.**

'_Please let me make it in time' Tsukune thought as he fell to Earth. After seeing Moka being attacked by an Ork Youkai Tsukune had broken the laws of Heaven and chosen to interfere with events on Earth. Despite the consequences of being separated from his family and having to live as a human he couldn't stand by and do nothing but watch as Moka was harmed. It didn't matter that she was a Youkai and he an angel. She needed help and he was the only one available to give it. Even if he hadn't loved her he still would have made the same decision. _

"_Every life, every soul, every heart is of a great and precious price. You just have to be willing to pay it." His fathers words echoed in his mind as he pushed himself to fall faster. He would protect her. Always. Regardless of the cost to himself._

_Meanwhile down on Earth Moka and Kokoa were in deep trouble. The Ork was moving closer and closer to the two young vampires. 'What do I do?' Moka thought trembling with fear. "Protect Kokoa. She is your responsibility Moka." Her mothers words echoed through her mind and she knew what to do. "Kokoa…" Moka said as she began to move "When I tell you to run you run and get Dad ok?" "B-but…" the trembling three year old replied "I can't leave you alone! That Ork will kill you." Moka smiled bravely for her little sister._

"_When has an Ork ever been a match for a vampire?" she said with a voice full of contempt. Kokoa looked at her big sister and smiled "Right big sis. I bet you just want me to go get Dad so you can show him how strong you are right?" "Right sis. Now remember when I tell you to go you go ok?" "Got it sis!" Kokoa replied "I'm ready when you are."_

"_Well look what we have here" the Ork growled out with a voice like stone being crushed into dust. "Two little vampires all alone, what should I do with them?" he asked the two girls mockingly as his massive frame towered over the two tiny girls. He leered at them as he spoke "I think I'll kill you and eat you. They say vampires are the strongest of all Youkai. Killing even one is supposed to be impossible for all but the highest level demons or angels. But a child…a child shouldn't be a problem. I think I'll take the oldest first, more meat on you." He smiled wickedly as he moved to grab Moka by the throat._

"_Kokoa run!" Moka cried as she dodged the Orcs clumsy attempt to grab her . It was now or never for Kokoa to make her escape while he was distracted with Moka. Luckily her plan worked perfectly. While the Ork was distracted chasing after Moka, Kokoa made her escape. 'Please hurry Kokoa' Moka thought as she again dodged the Orks powerful hands._

"_Hmph" the Ork growled as he saw Kokoa run off. "No matter. She was too scrawny to eat anyway. Fighting her wouldn't have been a challenge." He laughed as he turned to Moka. "and now there isn't anyone to distract me or keep me from killing you." He lunged for her again and this time Moka wasn't as lucky. She tripped over a protruding root and saw stars as her head collided with a sharp rock nearly knocking her unconscious._

_As she attempted to get groggily to her feet and run again the Ork grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "Heh foolish little girl. Did you honestly think you could stand alone against me? All you've done is ensure your own death. I'm going to kill you and eat you then I'm going to hunt down your sister and do the same to her." _

_Moka shook in fear as she tried in vain to loosen the Ork's grip on her throat. The edges of her vision were slowly going black as the Ork tightened his grip and he raised his free hand to deliver the killing blow. 'Kokoa I hope your safe' was her last thought before the Ork drove his hand through her small body and threw her to the ground. She coughed up blood as she silently pleaded for someone, anyone to come save her._

_ As Moka watched the Ork approach to finish her she was the Ork was forced violently into an unwelcome meeting with the hard earth of the clearing when he was met with a small object seemingly falling from the sky. Namely Tsukune._

"_Ow, ow…Kami that hurt more then I thought it would. Didn't think even a boulder was that hard" Moka watched in amazement as a young boy around her age climbed out of the crater made by his impact into the Ork. The boy had hair that shone like fire and eyes as blue as the sky. He was wearing ornate heavy armor that looked to be made of some pure white metal emblazoned with a roaring lion that looked like it was etched in golden flame._

_ "Now where did Moka go?" the strange boy asked himself as he looked around for her. "She was here just a moment ago." 'Kami someone heard me' Moka thought to herself as she weakly cried out to attract the boy's attention. Following the faint sound of her voice Tsukune paled when he saw her broken form._

_ 'Kami…what did this beast do to her' he thought as he looked over her body, from the bruises where she had fallen to the marks on her throat, and finally the gaping would where the Ork had driven his hand through her. As he looked at her terrible wounds he knew there was only one way to save her. He had to give her his blood. Being a god his abilities to heal were nearly infinite, only a high level demon or angel could do him any lasting harm, and even then he would still heal quickly._

"_Moka" he spoke softly to her as he looked at her dull green eyes "I'm going to move you a bit so I can help you ok?" Moka nodded as he gently pulled her up and took her into his arms holding her like his mother had done for him when he was sad. Moka nuzzled her face into his neck seeking to be closer to this small boy who was attempting to comfort her. "Y-You can't help me" she spoke with a voice laced with sadness "These injuries are too much for a vampire as young as I am to survive without fresh blood." Tsukune looked at her and smiled gently._

"_I know" he replied. Moka wondered why he was smiling until he offered her his throat. "Take my blood Moka" Tsukune stated simply. "I-I can't do that. Your just a human it will kill you!" Tsukune looked at her with eyes full of compassion. "Moka, I am not human, I'm an angel. My blood will help you heal much faster then any human's would. Besides you'll only have to drink as much as you need to heal your worst wound which won't be much." He smiled brightly at her before gently cradling her head and pressing his throat to her lips. "Besides even if it did kill me, Moka-chans life would be an even trade in my opinion."_

_Moka could only sit in his arms in silence in awe of his compassion. 'Why would he be so willing to give his life for mine' she wondered as she burrowed her face further into his neck. She breathed slowly as she made her decision. "Thank you" she whispered as she sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck. "Always" Tsukune replied so softly that she was just barely able to hear._

_As she sucked Tsukune's life giving blood she marveled at the taste of it as she became more aware. 'His blood…it's perfect. So rich and vibrant.' She breathed in deeply and was hit with his scent. 'He smells like…sunlight…and a warm summer breeze through a field.' She vowed then and there that she would never forget his scent or the taste of his blood. Never forget what he was doing for her._

'_Whoever you are, from now on my life, and my heart is yours' she tought as she felt her wound healing and pulled back from Tsukune's throat to look him in the eyes. "What is your name?" she asked him as he held her in his warm arms. Tsukune laughed gently as he replied "My name…My true name is a sacred secret only to be voiced to my mate the day we are wed. But while I'm here on Earth you can call me Tsukune." Moka smiled and wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Tsukune. From now on my life and my heart is yours and yours alone." She stated looking up at him with her emerald eyes._

_ Tsukune smiled at her declaration and squeezed her gently. "Thank you little one, but for now don't hold yourself to that too much. You might find someone else before we get old enough to get to that point." The feeling of his arms around her caused Moka to realize the situation she was in and she jumped out of Tsukune's arms with a gentle blush covering her face. _

'_She's so cute when she does that' Tsukune thought to himself. 'She's just perfect in every way.' As his thought drifted along this line he turned when he heard something moving behind him. Tsukune was suddenly violently separated with the earth as the Ork grabbed him from behind and sent him flying. "Damn meddlesome boy!" The Ork cried as he once again grabbed Moka and pulled her off the ground. "Do you think you can just ignore me? I am Tokko Komiya the strongest of my kind and not even a vampire can get away with slighting me. I was just going to kill you and your sister but now I'm going to hunt down your entire family and kill them all!"_

"_Oh you are now are you?" At the sound of the smooth as silk voice Tsukune, Moka and Tokko turned to face the newcomer. Moka cried out with relief as she saw her father and Kokoa standing on the edge of the clearing. "Heh and who the hell are you?" Tokko asked with contempt clear in his voice. The tall silver haired vampire replied with a voice as cold as ice "I am Issen Shuzen and that's my daughter your holding. I suggest you put her down." Shuzen briefly flared his youki and Tokko began to shake with fear. 'What is this power? Is it the true power of a vampire?" He threw Moka aside and laughed as he faced Shuzen. "Ha I've always wanted to test my strength against a true vampire's. Your all so cocky thinking your stronger than the rest of us just because you were the first Youkai created. I'll show you your place!"_

_Tokko rushed Shuzen intending to grab him and use his strength to break his spine, but Shuzen seemed to disappear into thin air right in front of his eyes, He looked around frantically searching for the seemingly invisible vampire. He shuddered as he heard a voice whisper softly in his ear "Fool, strength is useless unless you know how to use it. Besides your far too slow to ever hope to catch me. Learn your place!" _

_Tokko was suddenly intimately introduced to an ancient oak tree in the forest as Shuzen delivered a devastating kick to his back sending him headfirst into the tree and knocking him unconscious._

End Flashback

"Boy" Tsukune was suddenly interrupted from his musing by the sound of the bus driver calling him. "Headed to Youkai Academy are you? Better keep your wits about you there. Not everything is as it appears." The bus driver laughed creepily as they arrived at the drop off point for the academy. "Thanks for the advice but I'm sure I'll be alright." He replied as he got off the bus. As the bus pulled away he turned to face what was to be his home for the next three years. 'I'm coming for you Moka. I do have a promise to you to keep after all' he thought as he smiled and walked toward his new home.

**Alright Chapter two! Let me know what you all think. Hopefully it's better than my last one. I must say I love the world of fanfiction. Writers may do whatever they please with the worlds we work in. Regardless if it's fiction or mythology were allowed to do whatever we want to it in the name of creativity. All of us may not be able to create the worlds we write in but we can certainly shape those worlds and the character's in them. After all isn't that what fan fiction is? Taking a world and shaping it and the characters residing in it and making a little piece of it your own because you love it so much you can't help but give it your ideas and creativity. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. I want to say thank you to everyone that has left a review and to the small group of people that have added my story to their lists of alerts and whatnot. Reviews really do make me want to write more and their always fun to read. Now I had some trouble deciding exactly what do to with this chapter going so far as to write it from two different perspectives so let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot to do this beforehand. I do not own Rosario to Vampire. Aside from a few manga and anime anyway. If I did I certainly wouldn't be broke right now. (Too much over my budget for manga and anime this month…Ai Yori Aoshi is definitely worth it though.)**

**Now on with the story.**

Vampire to Valkyrie Chapter 3

To look at her anyone Youkai or human, angel or demon would call Moka Akashiya beautiful. Not out of my league supermodel beautiful, more like klutzy girl next door beautiful. Bubblegum pink hair framed her delicate face as she smiled with the excitement of starting high school. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled with hope as she thought of the coming year and all the changes it would bring.

'This year is going to be great! I can't wait to get to school and meet some new people. I wonder if anyone will want to be my friend…' she thought to herself as she rode her bike down the path to the school. 'It can't be any worse than the time I spent in the human world. At least here no one will say that Youkai don't exist.'

When she was five years old her father had sent her to live in the human world with her mother after she and her younger sister had been attacked by an Orc. Due to a head injury she had received she had almost no memory of the event except for the terrifying face of the Orc that had attacked her and a brief flash of deep blue eyes and hair that shone like fire. That and the memory of the scent of someone holding her close. The scent was impossible to describe, the closest she could come to relating it to something familiar was that it reminded her of sunlight after a rain storm. Clean, and calming, the smell of a world that had been washed clean and was once again pure.

While she was in the human world her father had insisted that her powers be sealed. He reasoned that this way she would be able to blend in with the humans better and even with her powers sealed she was far stronger than any human that might wish to do her harm. No Youkai would think to look for a vampire hiding in the human world. Vampires were known to be prideful creatures, always taking a challenge head on despite the how the odds might be stacked against them. No one would ever suspect that a vampire would decide to hide in the human world.

Even if a Youkai had discovered her existence most that lived in the human world simply wanted to live in peace and would do her no harm. Her father had been so sure that she would be safe there. He had forgotten to take the cruelty of children into account. The time Moka had spent living in the human world had not been good for her.

The children there had teased and scorned her as childish and a freak for believing in Youkai. When she entered middle school things had only gotten worse. What had been tolerated as an overactive imagination in elementary school was no longer acceptable. The students and the teachers had both ridiculed her and every day that Moka had to spend in that place she came to hate humans more and more. By the time she had finished her hatred for humans had grown very deep.

But it was not really hatred that she harbored for humans. It was fear. She was afraid of rejection and to her humans represented every time she had been rejected when she tried to make friends. If even one person had not rejected her her time in the human world would not have been nearly so terrible. However no one ever did and as a result she had insisted that for high school she be sent to a school in the Youkai world.

Naturally her father had been opposed to this idea. Only after much arguing from both her and her mother had he agreed to let her attend school in the Youkai world. Even then her father had still had one condition. He had gone directly to the Chairman and made a request of him.

**Flashback**

_Issen Shuzen stepped into the Chairman's office with a grim, worried look in his eyes. "Chairman, as I'm sure you are aware my daughter will be attending your school this year. You are aware of the danger she will be in being surrounded by Youkai and the reason I sent her to live in the human world yes?"_

_The Chairman simply nodded his assent and motioned for him to continue._

"_I want someone assigned to watch over her. He must be strong enough to protect her against any threat." The Chairman smiled as he replied "I have someone that would be perfect for your request. He'll be in the same year as your daughter and will be well able to protect her." "How strong is he? Who is he?" Shuzen asked. He wanted to make absolutely certain Moka would be safe._

_ The Chairman chuckled as he handed Shuzen a student file. "Trust me he will be more then strong enough to protect her-even if he had to protect her from you. As for who he is…well he is someone who has already proved his worth in protecting your daughter." Shuzen was intrigued. There were not many that could equal his power save for higher level demons. As he opened the file his eyes glanced briefly over the name-Tsukune Aono. _

_ What truly captured his attention were the two pictures the file held. As a school for monsters Youkai Academy required that each student submit two photos of themselves one in their human disguise and one in their true form. The first picture showed an average looking human with brown hair and eyes and the other… Shuzen was left in awe at what he saw. The picture showed the same boy but with deep blue eyes and hair that shone like fire._

_ "Is this picture authentic?" He asked with a slight tremble to his voice. "Yes, I took it myself. The human family he lives with has no idea of his true nature." The Chairman replied. Shuzen began to chuckle softly at first but growing deeper and louder as the moments passed. After a few moments he composed himself and spoke "I guess I don't really have anything to worry about do I? If that boy can't protect her then we'll have bigger problems to worry about then the safety of just one Youkai. Still if anyone discovered what this boy is it would be disastrous." _

"_Indeed. That's why I have taken the liberty of…modifying his student file. He will be registered as an unknown youkai and only you and I will know his true form." The Chairman stated as he burned the picture of Tsukune in his true form over one of the candles that sat on his desk. "Have you asked him yet?" Shuzen inquired, "I was planning on speaking to both of them once they arrived. I am sure he will accept. Even if I did not ask he would still protect her with his life." Shuzen smiled "I am sure he would."_

**End Flashback**

After he had returned from his meeting with the Chairman her father had given his final assent to her attending school in the youkai world. He told her nothing of the rest of the conversation. Needless to say Moka was ecstatic with her father's decision. She truly believed that her life would be better in the youkai world. Lost in her thoughts as she was she failed to notice how fast she was going down the path to the school and only had time to call out to the boy walking directly in front of her before she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

"Look out!"

Tsukune turned just as the girl on the bike closed her eyes. Moving faster than even a vampire could keep up with he moved alongside the runaway bike picking Moka up bridal style as the bike sped past. As Moka's mind caught up with the events of the last few seconds she realized she was no longer moving. Indeed she was completely still and….it felt as if she was being held by someone. Someone who's scent was very familiar. A calm gentle voice caused her to jump slightly as her brain finished catching up.

"You can open your eyes now." The obviously male voice was filled with amusement. As she opened her eyes she looked up into a pair of warm chocolate eyes. She became aware that she was nestled into this boy's arms and quickly jumped down blushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry" she stammered as she turned to look at the boy. "It's alright. Besides I was getting bored just walking along by myself anyway" He smiled at her as she looked at him and smiled back. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah I'm alright." He said as he patted himself down checking for injuries. "You?"

"Yeah I'm-Oh! You're bleeding." Moka said as she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and started to tend to the small cut on Tsukune's hand. For his part Tsukune just watched as she tended to him. 'She hasn't changed at all. Even with her personalities split and her powers sealed she is still the same. Moka is Moka' he thought to himself.

As Moka tended to his wound she suddenly stiffened when she caught the scent of his blood. "O-Oh no. It's happening again. I'm sorry but I just can't help myself. You see I'm a-"

"Vampire?" Tsukune smiled as she looked at him with curiosity. "How did you know?" she asked. He pointed to the Rosario around her neck. "Only the strongest of vampires wear seals like yours. I can't make or repair seals like that but I do know a little bit about them." He replied with a smile.

"Then d-do you like vampires?" Moka asked with just a hint of fear in her voice. "No." Tsukune replied. Moka was instantly plunged into sadness as all the memories she had of her time in the human world came back to torment her. As Tsukune looked at her he saw the tears well up in her eyes and knew he had said the wrong thing. Acting more on instinct the thought he wrapped his arms around Moka and held her close.

"Forgive me. I was trying to be funny. Obviously it didn't work out like I planned. Can we start over?" Moka was surprised as she felt the boy wrap his arms around her. No one outside of her family had ever held her like this. She looked up into the boy's eyes for a moment and saw that they looked as sad as she felt. 'Who is this boy? Why would he worry so about someone he just met?' she wondered as she took a moment to consider his request.

"A-Alright" she replied after a few moments. As Tsukune released her she was surprised by the sense of loss she felt as he stepped back from her and bowed. "My name is Tsukune Aono" the boy replied with a smile "Moka Akashiya" she replied as she bowed back. "And for the record I love vampires. Do you want to be friends? This is my first year here and I don't know anyone." Moka was ecstatic at Tsukune's question.

"Absolutely!" she replied as she tackled Tsukune in a hug. 'This is great! School hasn't even started yet and I already have a friend.' As she lost herself in the feel of Tsukune's arms around her and his scent she wondered why he felt and smelled so familiar. 'It's like I've met him before. But that's impossible I'm sure I'd remember.' As she nuzzled her face into his neck she felt her thirst returning and stiffened again.

"Go on" Tsukune laughed as he felt her tense. He gently moved her back from him for a moment as he looked down at her emerald eyes. "You can drink my blood any time you want. Just ask first ok?" Moka blushed as she thanked him and sank her fangs into his neck.

'His blood…it's…perfect! The balance and flavor. The aroma…I could swear I've tasted this before but that's impossible. He's my first.' she thought as she drank her fill of his delicious blood. As she finished and licked the wound to seal it she felt Tsukune let her go and again wondered at the sense of loss she felt.

Tsukune chuckled as he saw the look in Moka's eyes. "Your blood tastes amazing. I think I'm addicted." Moka gushed as she lost herself in the rapture that was drinking Tsukune's blood. "Well you can have some whenever you want. Just remember to ask first." Tsukune said. "But right now if we don't hurry were going to be late for the opening ceremonies." He said as he checked his watch. "And I can't have my new friend being late on the first day of classes."

As they ran to the school Moka became more and more certain that she had made the right choice in demanding to go to school in the youkai world. 'School hasn't even started yet and I've already made more friends then I ever did when I was in the human world. This year is definitely going to be better.'

**Wow this is getting long….I had planned to move into the first fight in this chapter but the story had other ideas. And the relationship is moving faster than I planned too. At the rate the story is taking they'll be dating before the first fight even starts. I'm hoping to give them some time first but the story looks like it has other ideas. I get the feeling I'm going to be just as surprised by what happens in this story as you are. Anyway what do you think? Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Tsukune entered his homeroom class he wondered if he and Moka would be in the same class. After barely making it to the entrance ceremony he and Moka had been forced to take the only seats left on opposite sides of the gym and had lost track of each other in the ensuing chaos. After waiting for a few minutes to see if he could find her Tsukune decided to head to his homeroom hoping he would find her there.

As the bell rang and he turned his attention to Mrs. Nekonome he was somewhat disappointed to not see Moka. "Alright class. Welcome to Youkai Academy. As you all know this is a school for monsters and in addition to the standard schooling given to all youkai we also teach how to blend into human society. Like it or not humans rule the world and-"

Mrs. Nekonome turned as the door to the room opened and Moka walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got a little lost on the way here." Moka replied with a slightly embarrassed laugh. "That's alright." Nekonome replied with a smile. "Just take any empty seat." As Moka turned to face the class all the guys caught a good look of her beautiful face and attractive figure.

'S-s-s-s-so HOT!' 'I've never seen anyone so hot before.' 'I will make her mine.' As Moka looked for an empty seat she shivered slightly under the lust filled gazes of the boys in the class. "Moka, there's an empty seat over here." As she turned towards the sound of the familiar voice and found that not every boy in the room looked at her like she was just an object.

"Tsukune!" she exclaimed as she tackled him in a hug. Tsukune laughed as he caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning them around to keep from falling to the floor. "I'm so glad were in the same homeroom." Moka said as she smiled and her eyes met his. "Me too Moka." Tsukune replied as he returned her smile. As she looked into his eyes Moka was surprised at what she saw there.

Instead of the lust in the other boy's eyes she saw something that made her pause. There was something in his eyes, something that told her he had noticed the way the other boys had been looking at her, and that he wouldn't let any of them hurt her. His eyes while warm when looking at her held a very fierce protective light as he glared at the other boys in the classroom. While most of the other boys cowered under his gaze a few of them returned his glare.

'This is going to be a problem.' Tsukune thought to himself as he and Moka took their seats with Tsukune placing himself between Moka and the rest of the class. As Nekonome continued with her lecture he made a note of the boys that had returned his glare. Most of them were low level youkai, nothing he or Moka even sealed would have a problem with.

"Now this school has three rules that all students will follow at all times. As humans are in charge of the world in order to hide among them you are required to stay in your human form. This is the first rule of Youkai Academy. All youkai are to remain in their human forms except in special circumstances. Like it or not humans run the world and-"

"Why don't we just eat all the humans? And rape all the pretty girls" As the boy sitting next to Tsukune interrupted their lecture. "Well Mr…" "Komiya, Saizo Komiya" "We can't. There are simply too many of them. Even if every last youkai were to agree with you we would still be out numbered ten to one." Saizo snorted in insolence. "So? We're still stronger than them. We would simply overpower them. Besides even a low class youkai is still stronger then the strongest human." Saizo spoke scornfully.

"Idiot" Tsukune stated in a flat voice. "What was that?" Saizo roared angrily. "I said idiot." Tsukune replied as he turned to face Saizo his eyes seeming to become a dark green rather than their normal brown. "Humans are much stronger than you think. Humans are some of the best fighters I've ever seen. I've even had the privilege of training under some of their very best. If they can beat me they can certainly beat you." Saizo laughed in scorn at Tsukune's words.

"Ha you think a puny human could beat a youkai? No human is strong enough to beat even the weakest youkai." "I'll say it again. Idiot. Have you ever seen a human fight to protect someone they love? Someone they truly care for? I have. Let me tell you humans may have many failings as a society but as individuals they have incredible potential to love. When someone they love is threatened they can do things even the gods believed to be impossible for a human to do."

"Boys please calm down and let me finish the lecture." Nekonome sensei said as she tried to get the class back on track. As the boys returned their attention to the lecture the tension in the air between the two boys could be felt by everyone in the room. As a result everyone was relieved when the class ended without any major problems.

"Tsukune" Moka called as she attached herself to his arm. "Let's go exploring. I want to see what the rest of the Academy looks like." Tsukune smiled as Moka dragged him off to see the cafeteria, then the dorms and all around the school finally ending up on the roof.

"So Tsukune what kind of youkai are you?" Moka asked as she smiled cutely up at him. "Well I'm not exactly a youkai." Tsukune replied "What do you mean?" 'If he isn't a youkai than what is he?' Moka wondered as she watched Tsukune as he prepared to answer her. "Well let's just say I'm special." He laughed "I'm not a youkai but I'm not human either. I left home when I was very little knowing I wouldn't come back for a long time."

"Why did you leave?" Moka asked. As Tsukune looked at her she saw that same fierce protective light in his eyes from earlier. "I had someone very important to me that I had to protect. There was no one else able to help her at the time and even though it cost me the time I would have had with my family I would gladly do it again. She is more important to me than anything else." Tsukune said as he idly played with the ring on his left hand.

"Are those rings something she gave you?" Moka asked as she found her eyes drawn to the simple silver bands. "Haha no these were given to me by my mother and father before I left home. They knew why I was leaving and though they were sad to see me go they understood. In fact my dad did something very similar for my mother." Tsukune smiled "These rings are the only things I have from home. "This one" pointing to the one on his left hand Moka noticed that it had an image of a shield inscribed on it "is from my mother. It's meant to protect the wearer from harm. It uses the love that the giver has for the wearer and turns it into energy to protect them."

"Wow. That's so cool. I wish I had something like that from my parents." Moka said "All I have is this Rosario. It seals my powers to keep me from hurting someone by accident." Tsukune laughed "You hurt someone? Even without your Rosario I bet you're still just as sweet and gentle as you are right now." Moka blushed at Tsukune's compliment.

"I don't know if you'd say that if you saw me without my Rosario. I get really scaaary when it comes off." "Mmmm well scary Moka or sweet Moka, Moka is still Moka to me." Tsukune said as he smiled at Moka. As Moka tackled him in joy at his words he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight loving how good and right it felt to hold her. For her part Moka felt that same feeling as before come over her, that while he held her nothing would ever be able to hurt her. That he wouldn't let them get close enough to do her harm.

"What about the other one?" Moka asked as they released each other both feeling a sense of loss as they let go. "This one my father made for me. He said a man should be able to protect what he loves. This gives me the means to do that." As Tsukune answered she noticed that this ring had two blades inscribed on it and while the other was plain the etching on this ring showed a gold hilts and white blades with what looked like flames running along it.

"One is meant to protect me and the other is meant to allow me to protect the one I love." Tsukune said in a quiet voice "That's the only reason I ever use them: to protect. Some say that a sword is just a weapon for violence and death but there are times when violence and death are the only things that can be understood. Besides the weapon is just an object the wielder is the one that makes it a good or bad object."

"So you're saying that the reason you fight is more important than what you use to fight with?" Moka asked. "Exactly" Tsukune replied "You fight harder to protect something you love than something you don't. You're more willing to do whatever you have to protect someone you love than some random stranger. Although if you have the ability and the will to protect someone you should. It doesn't matter if you don't know who they are. You should never turn away someone in need."

"Heh who's the idiot now?"

"It's still you Saizo. Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Tsukune said as he turned to Saizo. "Ha so you did realize I was here. I wouldn't have thought you were aware enough to be able to detect me."

"Oh I don't have to be aware to be able to sense you coming. The smell is enough, have you ever heard of a shower?" Tsukune replied. Saizo growled but ignored him and addressed Moka. "Hey babe why don't you come hang out with me instead of this weakling? " Tsukune was silent allowing Moka to speak for herself.

"No thanks I'm spending time with Tsukune right now." Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's hand and ran down the stairs off of the roof. The pair kept running until they found a quiet secluded place. Moka had her hands on her thighs, breathing hard as she struggled to catch her breath. Tsukune on the other hand was breathing lightly despite the brisk sprint the two had just performed.

"Tsukune, how are you not tired? I'm a vampire and that was a bit crazy." Moka said. "Just lots of exercise Moka." Tsukune said with a laugh. "I go running every morning, have since I was little." "Why would you do that?" Moka asked. "Because I want to be more than strong Moka. Strength like Saizo's is all well and good but it's useless if you don't have the endurance to last in a fight. Even if you aren't as physically strong as your opponent if you can outlast them you'll prevail in the end."

"And are you stronger than Saizo, Tsukune?" Moka asked with curiosity in her eyes. "Yeah I am. To be honest…I'm even stronger than you are Moka." Tsukune said quietly. Moka blushed as she asked her next question. "Are you a vampire too Tsukune?" her emerald eyes looked directly into his own brown as he pondered how to answer her. "No, I'm not a vampire Moka." Moka looked down with disappointment in her eyes. "Why so disappointed Moka?" Tsukune said in a teasing voice. Moka blushed again as she answered. "Well I was hoping you were another vampire. I used to live in the human world like you and it wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Humans can be very cruel creatures, especially when their young even if some of them do grow out of it eventually. Although in some cases they grow into their cruelty. The same can be said for youkai. I can see why you would not be fond of humans if they didn't treat you well." Tsukune said. "But for all their shortcoming and potential for cruelty they are also some of the most compassionate beings I have ever met. My mom in fact was human and with two exceptions I have ever met someone so kind."

"Who are the exceptions?" Moka asked curiosity in her emerald eyes as the two walked back to their dorms. "One is my aunt Belldandy, she is very kind, and more like another mother than an aunt really. She and my uncle Keiichi are very much alike in that way."

"Are they youkai or human?" Moka asked. Tsukune looked up as they neared the forest surrounding the academy. "They are like me although not as strong, both are willing to fight to protect the other. Their love for one another is very deep. Even my father is incapable of separating them if they choose to be stubborn. Although he really isn't the type to do that." He trailed off as he turned suddenly to look behind them as they continued they came to a clearing in the forest. Tsukune turned and placed himself in front of Moka who had moved with him.

"That's far enough Komiya. Show yourself."

"Hmph, again you surprise me Aono." Saizo growled as he appeared from behind a large tree a few yards behind them. "Again you overestimate yourself Komiya. If you were trying to follow us you failed terribly. What do you want?"

Saizo answered as he moved forward his right arm beginning to bulge. "Simple, I want her. I want to make her mine." He spoke. "That's too bad it's not your choice to make then isn't it? It belongs to Moka and only to her. So let's allow her to make her choice yes? If she wants to go with you then I will not stop her. But if she does not-"

"If she does not then I will make her. She will be my slave! Besides it wouldn't be the first time I've broken someone." Saizo said as his eyes filled with lust. "I have acquired a taste for it in fact." His eyes flashed black briefly as he turned his eyes to Moka and licked his lips with anticipation.

"If you attempt to force her then I will have no choice. I will release her true power and allow her stronger half to deal you what punishment she sees fit." Tsukune said. "Moka, what is your wish?" He asked as he turned to her. As she looked into his eyes she was surprised at what she saw.

'His eyes…their changing. I thought only vampires could change the color of their eyes when they transformed. His eyes are…blue? No youkai has blue eyes like that. So clear, so warm. They look so familiar… And what does he mean release my true powers? Only someone who truly cares for me can remove my Rosario and he and I have never met before.' Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts Moka answered.

"I would rather be dead than ever be yours." She spoke with such vehemence in her voice that Tsukune was mildly surprised, but he smiled at her reply. "You have her answer Komiya. Now be on your way, you are not welcome here." Tsukune said as he faced Saizo.

"Over her dead body huh? Very well…I accept!" Saizo yelled as he charged the pair his body changing into his true form. "Fool" Tsukune said softly. "I'm sorry for forcing you to fight Moka but for now it is best if I do not reveal my true form. Saizo has more than just a black heart inside of him. I promise I will explain everything to you once this is taken care of." He said as he pulled hard on her Rosario causing it to snap off.

The sky grew dark and the moon blood red as Moka's youki was released. Her pink hair turned a vibrant silver to envy the moon, emerald eyes became rubies as hard as the stone their color came from. Her body changed further as her breasts and hips became larger, her skin turning pale as newly fallen snow. Looking more like a young woman than the school girl she was Moka opened her mouth to let her voice be heard. "Fool, I have told you my choice and yet you still try to force me. I belong to one man and one man only. You are not worthy of me. Learn your place!" Moka said as she raised her leg and kicked Saizo hard in the face sending him flying into one of the trees felling it and knocking him unconscious.

"So you do remember? I was wondering if you did." Tsukune said as he smiled at Moka. "Or at least this part of you does. I'll have to see if I can fix that."

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to awaken me?" Moka said as she turned to Tsukune. "What makes you think you are worthy of me?" Tsukune laughed as he answered. "You know who I am Moka. Your other half and I met this morning and once before. The rest of your questions will have to wait. I have a demon to take care of first. As for why I am worthy of you…you told me yourself that your heart was mine and mine along. As I promised your other half I will explain once this is handled." He said as he turned to where Saizo lay his eyes flashing blue. "But for now-Show yourself Lust. A being of heaven commands it."

Moka watched as Saizo rose from the ground, rather the body of Saizo. His eyes unlike before were pure black and his voice darker and somehow seductive. The black aura flared around him, the trees withering as the dark energy drained their primitive souls. "**Ha so you could feel my presence. I had hoped to avoid one like you but still, just because you are a being of heaven doesn't mean you can defeat me boy. I am as ancient as the world itself."**

"Age does not grant wisdom Lust. Youth does not mean inexperience or weakness. You would be surprised at my strength." Tsukune said as he turned to face Moka, keeping himself between her and Lust. "Put this on for me will you? You're going to need it in a moment. I have no wish to do you harm Moka-chan."

Catching the object thrown at her Moka was surprised to find that it was the ring from his left hand. 'The one meant to protect' She thought as she slid the ring on her ring finger on her right hand, humoring him. It shone white for a moment before returning to its normal state. 'Why would he give this to me? And why would he call me Moka-chan?' "You had better explain everything once this is all over." She said to him as he turned back to Lust.

"Don't worry Moka-chan, you have my word I will. Now to deal with you." Tsukune said as he released his true strength. The sky became a clear blue and a bright sun blazed overhead as his body was enveloped in pure white light. Moka closed her eyes against the blinding light as it rushed outward from Tsukune's form. The silver band on her finger grew warm as the light washed over her. Moka opened her eyes to see the light around her. The ring pulsed gently as she looked on in wonder. The light had swelled around her, held back by the shield coming from the ring.

The light slowly faded leaving Moka gasping in awe as Tsukune's true form was revealed to her. Fiery blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky had replaced his normal black and brown, pure white clothing covered most of his form but Moka could still tell that underneath was a body fit for a god. His hands were no longer empty as they had been before but held a pair of matching blades that shone like white fire. "Now do you remember Moka-chan?"

But she had no time to realize what Tsukune had said as he moved forward almost faster than her eyes could follow. His own white blades met the black blade of lust as the two fought. 'No this isn't a fight. Tsukune is much stronger than Lust despite his advantage.' Moka thought as she watched the two.

Lust towered over Tsukune, yet despite his advantage he could not even throw him off balance. His strength was greater then her own. She could feel the force of their blows even from ten yards away and knew that even one of them would be enough to kill her. 'What is he? Lust said he was a being of heaven but that cannot be true. They don't exist….or perhaps they do.' She thought as a long suppressed memory rose in her mind. A boy with eyes like the sky and hair like fire…the day that she and Kokoa had been attacked in the field…the boy that had protected her….he had said his name was…Tsukune.

Her eyes widened with realization as the memory came back to her. She cried out his name as she remembered. "Tsukune!" Her cry was greeted with a laugh from him as he answered her. "At last you remember Moka-chan. I was worried you had forgotten about me. Although this time around I intend to be of more help to you then I was before. Now to end this so that I may keep my promise to you, all of you." Tsukune moved inside Lust's guard and drove his blade through his heart.

Lust screamed out in agony as he was forced out of Saizo's body. Moka watched in awe as the dark shadow that was the demon Lust was driven from his host and fled into the sky.

**Uh hey there. Sorry it's been such a long time between updates. My muse saw fit to walk off and it's taken this long to find her again. In any case it's good to be back working on this story. I'll try to update every two weeks from now on. The next chapter will explain some things and of course move the story along. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
